Awkward in a big hoodie
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Here's an Aizen x Reader. I hope you enjoy it!


**Hey Nekos! This is a Sosuke Aizen x Reader! I'm sorry if it's not that good..**

 **This was requested by PuffyEyebags on Wattpad!**

 **^.^ I hope you Enjoy!**

Your pov

 _He took us and gave us tremendous powers. Why am I so in love with him? He's way above me. He's at God level and me...I'm nothing compared to him..._

You are an Arrancar. You are good enough to be an espada but there is already a group of espada. You didn't want any of them being replaced with you, you would feel bad if that happened, so you never show your full power.

You hated talking to people and when you have too you have great trouble doing so. You would stutter and be quiet. Surprisingly, you actually have a friend.

Szayel aporro Granz.

He's a bit creepy at times but he shares your love for making new weird weapons and other things. You're only really yourself when your with him. You walked to his lab, your hand by your sides. You really hoped you would get there without any trouble unlike the other times.

You were so busy starring at the ground and day dreaming that you didn't see the person walking towards you. As you collided with the person, you fell down to the floor. You looked up to see Nnoitra.

"Don't get in my way you little shit!" Your eyes widened and tears tried to form but you held them in. He kicked your leg before walking off. The tears finally made themselves known as you picked yourself up and ran to the lab.

Once you got in there, Szayel turned around whilst speaking. "Hey (Y/N)! How are-" He saw your tears and walked over. "What happened?" He put a hand on your shoulder. "Nnoitra. He did it again. I walked into him by accident and he called me a little shit. But this time he kicked me..."

"He what?!" Szayel looked shocked. "Let me look at your leg." He said in a calm voice. You sat on his lab table and put your left leg out. You were wearing a very large, baggy hoodie that reached all the way down to your thighs and some black tights. He looked up at you before slicing the left leg of the tights.

"SZAYEL!" You squealed, angry.

"You have more tights woman." He said as he examined your leg. It was going dangerously purple. Nnoitra could kick hard!

"Its just bruises but it's gonna hurt like hell." Szayel explained.

"There's a meeting." One of Szayel's Fraccion said.

"We better go." You said, getting off the table and hissing at the sharp pain. "Owwwww."

"Don't push yourself." Szayel said. "Dude I appreciate it but I'm going to that meeting. Can you quickly go get me another pair of tights?" He sighed and nodded before Sonidoing to your room. He brought back a pair of white tights.

"Thanks. Please wait outside whilst I change." He nodded and waiting outside. After you changed you both headed towards the meeting room. "I know if it wasn't Lord Aizen holding this meeting you would've stayed in your room." He smirked as you blushed.

 _He may be right but I'm not admitting it!_

"S-shut up!" You blushed as you both entered the meeting room. You were limping, your leg hurt like hell but Lord Aizen was holding this meeting so you came.

"Welcome to the meeting. Now we are all here to talk about-" you lost focus and started day dreaming. His voice is so beautiful~ After about half an hour of day dreaming, you felt someone nudge you. "Pay attention (Y/N)!" Szayel whispered.

You came out of your little day dream to see Aizen looking straight at you. You went bright red and looked away. "Heh. Anyway you are all dismissed.." The meeting ended and you went to walk but you felt a spark of pain run through your leg. You fell over and slammed your head against the ground.

You could hear them Bitches, Loly and Menoly, laughing. They were quickly silenced when Lord Aizen came to help you up. "Are you ok (Y/N)?" He asked. "I-I'm ok!" You blushed and nodded. "What happened to your leg?" He asked. You looked down and noticed that you could see the purple bruise through your white tights.

"Oh! Ermm..I was in an accident! I fell down the stairs, that's all!" He looked at you with unbelieving eyes. "Ok. You can leave now." You left the now quiet room. Everyone else had already left and went back to there own things. You decided to go back to the lab to make some new crazy stuff with Szayel.

 _I can't wait to tell him about Aizen helping me!_ You giggled at your thought as you limped quickly down the hall. You were close to the lab when someone tripped your bad leg.

"Crap!" You cursed as your leg stung with pain. Someone grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up. It was Loly and Menoly! "I bet you loooove Lord Aizen helping you. You realize he doesn't care a single bit about you." She laughed and punched you in the face. They both started kicking your small body all over until you snapped.

"AHHHH!" You screamed with anger and the shock wave caused them to fall back on their butts. "WHAT?!" They shouted, shocked and scared. As your (E/C) eyes went a bright red, you grabbed them both by the necks and held them in the air.

"Shut up you Jealous Idiots...Don't anger me or I'll snap your tiny, fucking necks." They both nodded whilst choking. You let them go and your eyes changed back to normal. You ran into the lab to see Szayel staring at a computer screen. You knew he had been watching.

"Szayel...Szayel..." You started to cry again. "I'm such a monster..." You mumbled.

"No. They're the monsters. Look at the bruises they gave you.." He hugged you.

"Szayel. Please leave me and (Y/N) to talk alone." You both looked at the door to see Lord Aizen. "Lord Aizen. Can I please calm her down first. I'm her best friend." Szayel said. "I will calm her down...Now stop touching what's not yours." He said, his eyes piercing through Szayel. The pink haired Espada left the room. Now you were alone with your crush.

"(Y/N). I saw what happened." Your eyes widened and more tears started to fall from your eyes. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." You tried to wipe the tears away with your baggy hoodie sleeves. It didn't work. Suddenly you were pulled into a warm hug.

"L-Lord Aizen?" You questioned, your face red.

"Just call me Sosuke. And you have nothing to apologize for." His voice was so soft.

"I love you Sosuke!" You squealed, your eyes closed tight, face bright red. He looked at you with a smirk. "I love you too. That's why I told Szayel to stop touching what's not his. You're mine." You blushed and pulled your giant hood over your head. "Don't hide from me beautiful." You looked up and the unexpected happened.

HE KISSED YOU!

"You're my new zero Espada."

"What about Yami?" You questioned. "He's number 10. He's not as powerful as you." He kissed your forehead before flash stepping away.

"SZAYEL GET IN HERE NOW! MY CRUSH JUST KISSED ME AND BECAME MY BOYFRIEND!"

 **Well I hope that was good! Yes I know, both Szayel and Aizen are a bit out of character. Sorry ~**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
